Shi Saku Shinu
by iamofthedesert
Summary: Kakuzu's dieing. He can't do anything about it... KakuHida. Summary SUCKS, I know, sorry, the story is better than the stupid summary, I hope... WOW, my FIRST First Person POV story EVER! If it sucks, please be NICE about telling me how it sucks!


_.Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end_

Pain was all I could feel. Tearing at my body. My limbs. My chest. It hurt. Dear GOD did it hurt. I could only think of the pain. Nothing else.__

Sleep now  
Dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore

I heard nothing but the roar of the wind around me. I swear my eardrums were going to burst. It was so loud. I hurt. Everywhere.__

Why do you weep  
What are these tears upon your face  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away

My heart hurts the most. Like… Like something horrible has happened to the one person I would die for. I'm aching. I have to hold on… I have to… I don't know why, but I feel that I need to… If… If I don't… He… Could really… Be dead…__

Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon  
Why do the white gulls call

I'm being torn apart… Torn apart by wind. My stitching is breaking. It can't take the stretching and tearing that my body is facing. I'm falling apart at the seams. Literally. I know that I won't be able to survive this. The human body isn't meant for this kind of abuse…

This is too much.__

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

Who knew wind could be so painful? It was bloody cold… Biting at my skin… I don't know if I'm on the ground or still in the air. The wind is hard all around me. It's crushing me. I think my entrails are going to burst out of me at any moment. I'm hurting.__

And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass

I know it. I'm as good as dead.__

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time

The wind stopped. I hear a loud ringing in my ears now. I _**am**_ still in the air. When I land, I know this because I am not dead yet, I _**am**_ going to break my neck when I land. I'll die soon though, right? I'll be with him soon enough…__

Don't say:  
"We have come now to the end"  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

No. I won't he can't die. Even if he could, and he was… _Dead_, I don't think we would go to the same place… Even if he does seem like a self-absorbed bastard… He's kind-hearted… Jashin or God or Allah or even Pein would assure he goes to… Heaven…__

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

I… I've been too greedy… I'm going to… Hell… for sure…__

What can you see  
On the horizon  
Why do the white gulls call

I like this wind better. It's more calm than before. I feel like I'm flying… But I know that soon enough… Soon enough I'm going to hit… And I'm going to die. I can hear them cheering. I bet they think I'm dead… I wish… I wish I was…__

Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home

I don't want to suffer this pain… It hurts… My body is in several large pieces, and hundreds of smaller ones… I have no idea how I'm still alive… I want to die… It hurts… Someone kill me now… I'm so cold… **Smash.** I was right. My neck is broken… The ground is hard… Harder than I remember… Maybe that's just because I'm dead…__

And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west

My soul is being torn away from my body. Probably by the devil or whoever the hell you want it to be… I don't know… I just wish… I just wish I could've said goodbye to him… To tell him I love him… To tell him that when we had sex, it was for more than just pleasure… I wish I could've kissed him goodbye… I never told him how beautiful he is… I'm sure, wherever he is, if he's blown to pieces, if he's cut up, or if he's just standing around… I'm sure he's as beautiful as ever… I want to see him one last time… I want to hold him… I just want him near me… To tell him how much he meant to me… I guess my time is up… Goodbye…


End file.
